Raiders of the Lost Arcanist
by Shinato202
Summary: Based in Scarlet Monastery in World of Warcraft. One-shot about Arcanist Doan.


**I was abit bored one day and started writing this. Hope you like it**

Raiders of the lost Arcanist

By Shinato

"My lord! I have some alarming news about the graveyard," a scarlet gallant said breathlessly.

I left my raven quill in the inkwell and sighed loudly at the young man. "Do you know who I am?" I asked him. He looked at me blankly and seemed taken off-guard by the random question.

"You're Arcanist Doan," he stated

"Exactly, I am Arcanist Doan of the Athenaeum. If you have news about the graveyard, go to Interrigator Vishas-"

"That's the problem, He's been killed."

I stared at him in shock. Vishas was more than capable of taking on a few scourge if the prisoners did decide to rebel.

"That's not all my lord."

I stood up from my desk and walked towards this messanger. "Everyone who was stationed at the graveyard today has been murdered and many of their possessions taken from their very corpses."

My eyes wandered around the room while I thought. The graveyard and the library are the only wings of the monastery to be ungaurded at the entrance. We didn't need General Abbendis to realise that the scourge would be coming here next.

"Boy! Warn everyone in the library about this. Tell them to be armed… the scourge are here."

I waited in my study for something to happen. I didn't know how long I was there. Ten minutes? An hour? A day? Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream. My soliders and I knew they had arrived. We ran to the entrance of the library where as I had predicted, the bodies of two scarlets lay before us.

The warriors around me shifted in unease. Then, something caught my eye, something I had never expected to happen with the walls of our haven. I turned around to a monk.

"You," I pointed at the monk. She seemed terrified of this ordeal. "Do you notice anything unusal about this attack?"

She studied the two bodies for about ten seconds. "Um… no Sir"

"Really? I do." I walked over to one of the bodies which belonged to a young woman. "See this?" I shouted and pointed to a cut along the lengh of her back. "The Scourge are not masters of stealth, so how did they manage to sneek up on two of our warriors? Also, the scourge of Lordareon do not weald weapons. What does this mean?" I stared down many of my pupils. "This means, for the first time since the monastery has become our sanctuary, we are being invaded by people from the outside. By rogues."

The pupils finally grasped the seriousness of the situation we were in. "What should we do master?" one of the preists cried.

"We must be on full alert now. People must stay in groups of three or more and I want groups posted at every corner of this library. Finally I want you two monks to go to the armory and get as many men as possible," I told them.

"Eliminate the taint!" they chanted and they all spilt up and went to their posts. When I was satisfied that there was no enemies within the area I retreated to the furthest part of the library, my study.

Time went on and as far as I knew nothing was happening. I walked up to the four gaurds outside my study and demanded they went on patrol around the monastery and report back to me if they learned anything. The second they were out of sight, I felt that I was in danger. The deafening silence was torturous, I felt a chill go up my spine and I could feel that my heart rate had quickened.

Then I saw a transparent figure enter the study, or…. At least I thought that. I focused on the entrance but there was nothing in the room, only me and my paranoia. I waited eagerly for the soilders to return. Suddenly I was elbowed in the back and I became winded and paralysed.

A female blood elf appeared before my eyes but I couldn't move. Her green eyes were staring at me with a look to kill and I knew she was more than capable of that. She let out a shrill of a laugh and stroked her blonde hair which was tied up "While I was killing all your beloved followers I noticed that you don't have a single rogue in your ranks."

"All rogues are monsters and are worse than the scourge," I spat.

She let out another laugh. "Such a stereotype view. That is why I am here so I can destroy all feeble minded people like you!"

I was becoming stronger and the paralyis was wearing off. When I was fit enough to battle, I jumped quickly off the floor and chanted a polymorph spell. The rogue was transformed into a black cat and she started running about the room, out of control of her own mind.

I began to make a portal to the Cathedral, scared for my life but I wasn't fast enough. The rogue regained her true form and stabbed me in the back. I began to cast a fire spell when she silenced me. I took out my dagger and started fighting her. I slashed her cheek. Fury now flooded her eyes and fueled her attacks. She screamed and stabbed me with all her strength. I fell to the ground, there was no more fight left in me. I thought that my life would flash before my eyes but it didn't. The rogue stood before me, satisfaction in her scribed across her face. "Any last words?"

"Brigitte, I love-"

**If you're a Star Wars fan, check out my forum 'Drabble Wars'. Weekly competitions, fun and pride. What more could you want ^-^**


End file.
